1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an introducing apparatus that allows a bending section to perform an electric bending operation by an operation element provided in an operating section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is an introducing apparatus including an inserting section that is inserted into a body cavity or a pipeline having bent portions, is flexible and elongated, and has a freely bendable distal end portion. As a typical example, an endoscope apparatus is known which is used for visual observations in the medical field or the industrial field. This endoscope apparatus has an inserting section in which a bending section is continuously provided from a distal end portion where a camera (an observation window) or the like is arranged, and for example, in case of a medical endoscope apparatus, the bending portion is operated by the operating section and inserted into a body cavity while bending in up and down directions and left and right directions.
In recent years, an endoscope apparatus that performs a bending operation with electromotion has been suggested, and a small dial switch is arranged in an operating section of an endoscope main body in place of a manual knob and set so that a bending amount (a bending angle) corresponding to a rotation amount (a rotation angle) can be realized. For example, in an endoscope apparatus suggested in Patent Literature 1: International Publication No. WO2102/074013A1, an RL dial to perform a bending operation with electromotion in RL directions (Right/Left) is arranged under an operating section. It has been suggested that this RL dial is operated to rotate by a middle finger or the like of a hand gripping the operating section. Further, the middle finger of the operator is also used as a holder to prevent a UD knob from unnecessarily rotating.